grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Beelzebub
Apperance Beelzebub is a 25 year old male. He is always seen with his sword and pistol by his side. Personality Despite his name and appearance, Beelzebub is a rather gentle soul. He loves to fight, but he is not particularly fond about killing. Give him a beer and you can bet your ass that he will be the life of the party. However, go after his friends and you have just become his worst enemy. Dream Beelzebub wants to uncover the spoils of the seas through adventure. He doesn’t care for fame or influence, he is simply wants to make the most out of life, and enjoy it as much as possible. Fighting Style Beelzebub uses a sword and pistol in combat. He tries his best to stay equally skilled in both aspects. Items and Equipment Backstory 25 years ago Beelzebub was born. His mother a serving wench in a lawless town, his father, one of the worst pirates to ever plague the seas. His father, Lucifer, known otherwise as the black plague, ripped the seas asunder for decades. People lived in fear for not knowing when he would come and destroy their homes. As he grew older his activity slowed down, however, for Beelzebub, he was born when his father was still strong. The deal he made with Beelzebub’s mother was that upon his tenth birthday he would take him away and turn him into a man. Until that point he would not be around. The child was given the name of the devil, as his father was before him. He was expected to become the new scourge of the oceans after he died. Beelzebub current age, seven. An eagle soared over Beelzebub, as it passed it let out a yell that was carried by the wind. Immediately Beelzebub chased after it. As he ran he can see trees arise in the horizon, but he does not stop. Beelzebub picks up his pace chasing after the eagle, he dashes through the forest, avoiding tree’s left and right. Jumping and ducking, nothing was getting in his way. As he reaches the boundaries of the forest he saw a clear blue sky, and most importantly he saw the eagle. Beelzebub’s heart began to pump faster, he is running quicker than before. He breaks free from the forest and notices a cliff up ahead. “If I jump off that cliff, I can land on the eagle and together we can fly away from this place.” Only a few steps away and the sky darkens, mass of clouds form, and a light flies through the air. Closely after the light, Beelzebub hears a loud booming noise; lightning had struck the eagle. Beelzebub only one step away from jumping stops in his tracks. He stands and watches the eagle fall to his death. Tears begin to roll down his face and hit the ground. The cliff is torn apart and Beelzebub falls towards a rocky shore. As he is about to hit a rock, once again he sees a light followed by a loud boom. Beelzebub get down! His mother rushed in the room and closed the window. Outside a man was just executed for coughing while another man was thinking. Things calmed down outside, but Beelzebub still scared about what had just happened in his dreams told his mother about it. He explained it in detail and when he was finished, his mother hugged him and told him everything would be okay. He knew about his father and knew that he was going to take him away soon, and that scared Beelzebub. “Come get dressed, you’re gonna come to work with me today.” At the pub everyone is friendly to Beelzebub because they do not want to risk his father’s wrath, so they protect him. “Hey boy come here” One of the regulars who usually plays jokes on Beelzebub calls him over. “Listen you see that delicious looking wench over there. Her name is Wendy, and I need you to do me a favour. He whispers something in his ears. To convince Beelzebub he offers to give him a gold coin. Of course Beelzebub walks over to Wendy and did his job. “Hey Wendy” He says with a smirk on his face, “Hey cutey want some juice?” “Yes please. Gil over there told me to tell you something.” “Oh, what’s that?” “He told me to tell you that you gave him crabs last night when you were with him. I want some crabs too, i’m hungry. Can I have some?” “YOU BASTARD” Wendy picks up a bottle of ale and whips it at Gil. The whole bar burst into laughter. Things like this happened daily for Beelzebub, and he enjoyed himself for the next three years; with the exception of when he slept, for every time he had the same dream with the eagle. Beelzebub current age 10 Just like the same day three years ago, Beelzebub awoke to a gunshot and screaming after having the dream about the eagle. He looked outside his window to see Gil, his friend from the bar lying in a pool of blood. A crowd of onlookers too afraid to make a sound, but he could see it on their faces. Suddenly Beelzebub’s door was kicked open and before him he saw a large man. (Looked like thishttp://i.imgur.com/USzPkWc.jpg) “Hello, Son.” Beelzebub jumped back and sank against the wall. “You’re scared, HAHAHAHA, well you should be. You have been wasting too much time here, and now you will come with me. I will make you into the man you were born to be. The man grabs Beelzebub’s mother, “I have no further use for you.” “NOOOO, please not here. PLease I beg you.” “Very well, we’ll do this outside in the back.” “Thank you.” His mother turned around and began to walk out the now broken door. Once again Beelzebub was a flash and heard a boom. His mother now lay dead on the floor with blood pouring from her head. Petrified Beelzebub didn’t move. “Come, I will not waste more time in this despicable town.” He motions his hand and two large men come in and pick Beelzebub up. They took him to their ship; a massive ship, with a large black sail. Beelzebub looked up and couldn’t even see the top of it. It was beyond imagine. As Beelzebub stepped onto the ship, loud booming noises were heard. His father beside him said, “You were the last worthy thing on this island. Now it’s time I send it to it’s proper place. You will not look away, you will see your future, and you will embrace it.” The town is ripped apart from the massive ship’s many cannons. As they sail away Beelzebub see’s the town in flames, buildings destroyed; no life remained. For the first year, Beelzebub would simply clean the ship’s floor. And his father’s blood sword. He told him he must get used to blood. Whenever his father captured someone alive he would make Beelzebub watch as he slowly killed them. Beelzebub found no joy on the ship, and feared he would never leave. He spent the next several years on the ship ‘hardening’ to become a strong and fearsome warrior. He learnt how to shoot a pistol and use a sword. He would be forced to help in battles, but he never tried to kill his opponents, mostly just disarming them and knocking them unconscious. unfortunately, he had killed people in combat, never by choice, and he never took pleasure from it. On those nights he cried once he made sure no one was watching. He was caught once and his father beat him for it. Beelzebub current age, 22. “Get your ass up here, NOW!” Beelzebub was pushed forward to the execution post. “Here” He was given a small knife. Before him was a tied up marine who had already appeared to be badly injured. “Listen, I don’t think I can do this. His father walked up and punched him in the face, “You will do as I command. It’s been over ten years and still you haven’t learned. You may share my appearance, but you will never be strong like me.” “That’s not true, I will be stronger.” Beelzebub moves closer to the man. The marine whispers to him, “Please do it, put me out of my misery. Please” Beelzebub hesitates for a minute, but ultimately grants him his wish and gives him a quick death. “You piece of shit, you were suppose to make him suffer.” “YOU ALREADY DID THAT! I did as you asked and killed him.” Beelzebub turns his back to his father and pushes his way through the crowd. He contemplated killing his father again, but he came to the conclusion that he could never kill him. He had seen his father fight, and he was powerful. Even at his old age, he would not die. Beelzebub current age, 23: The battle of Leviathan ''' For days the seas roared, many came to get their revenge against a old and weakened tyrant. Beelzebub awoke to loud cannons going off and pirates screaming get up. Beelzebub quickly grabbed his pistol and cutlass and ran up the deck. It was dawn, and in front of the sun awaiting a hoard of ships firing towards him. The Leviathan, the ship he was on, fired towards the ship sinking a few of them. The ships got closer and boarded the Leviathan. The battle was a fearsome sight. As Beelzebub looked onward, he saw boys getting impaled with swords. Man getting shot. Men getting brutally hacked to death with axes. Beelzebub wished on of the swords would impale him so he could finally leave this wretched life. A enemy pirate charged him, and just when it seemed like he was going to get his wish, instinct took over and he defended himself. *damnit. I want to die, but I also want to live. What is wrong with me?* He struggled with the pirate. They each swung their cutlass, and both continued to parry the other’s attack. Finally Beelzebub had enough and he parried the cutlass once again, but this time took out his pistol and shot pirate. Blood leaked out from his stomach and the pirate fell to his knees. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want this to happen, but you left me no choice. Stay down and perhaps you can still survive this battle, I’m sorry..” Beelzebub turns to fight another attack. All of a sudden the man Beelzebub was fighting was lifted off his feet. Beelzebub’s father, Lucifer had grabbed his skull with one hand and threw him across the ship. He landed on the edge and fell into the water. Lucifer continued to walk towards his enemies, and that’s when he stepped on the man Beelzebub had just defeated. “Why isn’t this man dead, I’ll deal with your failure later” He points his pistol down and shoots the man in the head. Blood spills and paints the deck red. His father displayed tremendous strength against the enemy pirates, stabbing and shooting anyone who came near. An unknown pirate then stepped in front of him. The two of them traded blows for an hour, seemingly equal in strength. The unknown pirate managed to get a lucky strike and he stabbed Lucifer in the stomach. However, by that time most of the enemy pirates were defeated, so they retreated. In the end Beelzebub's side won, but both side suffered great losses. '''Beelzebub current age, 25. Over the past few years his father has grown sick, and his wound from the battle of the Leviathan did not help. His fighting has seemed to stop altogether, and marines deemed him less of threat. However, they still did not venture close to him, for fear. On a late night, Beelzebub was called into the captains cabin. His father looking as weak and pitiful as ever. “I am not going to live much longer, this disease will not go away. It is time you take up my mantle as the devil of the sea and wreck havoc into this new generation. I have trained you and you will continue to grow. Take my title and continue my goal.” “No.” “What.. *cough* *cough *cough *cough* What did you say?” “I said no. I will not take your place. I am no longer afraid of you. Look at you, I could kill you here and you wouldn’t be able to stop me.” Beelzebub then stops for a moment and picks up the pillow. “For once I won’t be sorry.” He puts the pillow over his father’s face and begins to suffocate him. His father tries to stop him, but in his weakened state, he is unable to do anything. After his father dies Beelzebub calls the ship doctor in and they take it as the illness killed him. In the chaos Beelzebub stole a small sail boat and fled. Days after his father’s death he comes across an island which this so happens to be Havana. “I will start my new life here. After years of misery on that ship, it’s time I reclaim life, and enjoy it while I can.” Beelzebub sets off for the nearest pub to look for food and water. After a night in the pub, he finally slept peacefully. In the dream there was no flash and no booming sound, the eagle soared and Beelzebub made the jump of the cliff. Together they flew; no longer did Beelzebub fear his future. No longer did he fear the seas. His new life had truly begun.